Weather is Here, Wish You Were Beautiful
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: A tropical island sets the scene for the escape of The Boy Who Live from a life of routine. Romance, passion and Ginny all follow him as he stumbles through a vacation that may not end. (slash) Chapter Six is up!
1. Weather is Here

The hot island breeze left the patrons of the small pub fan themselves, attempting to keep the sweat from rolling slowly down their faces and necks. The overhead fans were working themselves silly as they tried to circulate the air, the constant click coming from their overworked motors only slightly disturbing.  
  
A young blonde sat in a corner, nearest the door to the balcony. He ran an ice cube slowly down his bare chest, muscles contracting as drips slid past his stomach into the waste band of his pants. Several eyes traced the path of the droplet, longing to slowly follow it with their tounge. He ignored said eyes, his free hand flipping a postcard over, debating what to write to those who didn't give a fuck. He raised his hand and motioned to the bartender, barley noticing as his drink was replaced with a fresh one, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes as he started writing.

* * *

"Kill me now so I'll die happy," Ginny said as she fell back on her bed.  
  
Harry laughed and dropped their suitcases near the door before heading over to the window, pulling the shades, causing his red-headed companion to squeal and cover her eyes. "Finally, sunshine."  
  
"Mmm, is that what that is, nearly forgot what it looks like." She stood behind Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist, watching from behind his arm as the beach goers strolled below them. "This. Is. Perfect." She kissed his cheek.  
  
Harry grinned and kissed her nose before pulling off his sweaty T-shirt, tossing it vaguely towards the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at Ginny who was unabashedly ogling him before shaking his head, grabbing a fresh shirt from the bags. He pulled it over his head and caught her in a deep kiss. "I'm going for a walk and to get some owl treats for when Hedwig shows."  
  
Ginny laughed, grabbing a menu for room service. "Have fun, don't get lost and don't turn down any hot little numbers who offer drinks."  
  
"It's the first day!"  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Point? We're only here for a week, I fully intend to have a nice time the whole way through."  
  
"And give Ron a heart attack when you return and tell him of your conquests?"  
  
"Always,"  
  
Harry shook his head, heading out the door. His best friend was a complete nut.

* * *

The pub was packed, or at least as packed as a long forgotten island bar could be. Mostly locals and those "in the know". Laughter, music, talk and drink flowed freely as they drank up the freedom. Escape, a desire for those who lived here and those who just visited.  
  
The bartender was friendly, his eyes always sparkling with hidden amusement as he flirted, poured, and generally embraced everything around him. One of the main attractions of the pub, he was never lacking in tips, nor offers of other forms of payment. And one could not deny he adored the attention.  
  
Harry nudged open the door and glanced around before opening it more fully, careful not to hit anyone. He made his way to the bar, ending up in what had to be the second row. He laughed and shouted out his order. He watched the blonde bartender nod before leaning against a wall, wondering how he was lucky enough to grab a spot that was just in front of a small fan. He closed his eyes as the breeze flowed around him, blowing his over shirt back from his body.  
  
Something cool touched his arm and he opened one eye long enough to take his drink and hand the girl his money to be passed back to the bartender. "Thanks," He mumbled, taking a long drink, moaning softly as the taste of strawberries flowed over his tounge, chased after by a light hint of alcohol. He licked a bit of whipped cream from his lips before setting his glass on a near-by table, running a finger around the thick white cream before slowly sucking it clean, a smirk curling more over his lips. He noticed three men looking at him and blushed, taking another long drink.  
  
The bartender finished up the current round of orders and leaned back, letting the fans cool his overheated body. He silently sent another prayer of thanks for his bosses refusal to adhere to any form of a dress code. He doubted he could work anywhere else in just a low hanging pair of jeans. Speaking of. his eyes flickered around and finally caught sight of the brunette whirlwind that was his boss. At five two she was often hard to find in a crowd, but he had long got used to looking for commotion in order to find her.  
  
Rajani, Raj to those who cared to keep their limbs intact was a hurricane of temper, emotions and strength. Short, slightly overweight, and eternally cute as a button, most ignored her until they found themselves flat on their arse in the street out front. She didn't suffer annoyances easily.  
  
He watched as she made her way through the crowd before simply giving up and hopping the bar itself, nearly falling on her ass. She pushed down her skirt and moved over to him, running a finger along the waist band of his jeans before smirking. "You need another coolant I think," she whispered and turned to the cutting board behind him. A quick flick and he shivered as a cooling charm took effect on him, gooseflesh standing out on his arms.  
  
"I need you to be out on the floor, no one's dancing and if no one's dancing no one's getting thirsty." She said as she hid her wand again, a pout on her face.  
  
He pouted back. "I'm not a toy to show off,"  
  
Her lower lip trembled. "Please..you know it gets everyone going."  
  
He growled and nipped at her trembling lip. "You're an evil girl,"  
  
"Woman," she corrected as she pushed him towards the dance floor, slapping his rear as she closed the gate again. She grinned as she leaned on the counter, watching him selecting a partner to start the entertainment. Surely there was no shame in ogling her half naked, decidedly sexy, and most certainly homosexual best friend was there? Okay, so she was a bad girl and going to hell but she might as well have some fun while doing it.  
  
Harry's eyes drifted around the pub again as he took a final sip of his drink. He then promptly choked on it as his eyes feasted upon the sight before him. A slim, toned body pressed against another, hips moving against their partners as the couple drunk hungrily from the other's lips.  
  
He bit his lip as his gaze traveled from blonde hair, down over smooth, tanned shoulders, a toned chest, down over a trim waist, down to.. He jerked his head up, a blush colouring his cheeks again as he watched the pair, wondering in what countries it was legal to do what they were on the dance floor, and if he could join. Okay, another drink was most definitely needed to distract him from THAT thought.  
  
He absently placed another drink order, pulling off his glasses to clean them, still watching the pair, though now they were little more then a blurry image of sex which was slightly worse. He replaced his glasses and downed his shot of vodka, the burning in his throat making the fire that was already  
fueling his body increase. 


	2. The Handiest Frenchman in the Carrabian

Chapter Two: The Handiest Frenchmen In The Caribbean  
  
Harry stood, almost ankle deep in the shinning, we sand. He watched as the waves crashed against the shore, showering him with a salty spray. He took a sip from his beer bottle, letting the music from the pub wash over him as the water did.  
  
An arm slipped around his waist and he froze, mid-swallow, the moonlight reflected off a band of sea shells wrapped around the wrist around his waist. He could feel a warm, hard body pressing against his back, every inch of them touching, sending delightful shivers coursing through Harry's body, sending his blood racing.  
  
"You really should loosen up," a voice whispered in his ear, forcing Harry to swallow hard.  
  
The arm slipped lower, wrapping itself around Harry's hips, slowly moving them, guiding Harry into a slow, erotic dance. Harry moaned softly as the body behind him pressed in more, and the hand not holding his beer slid up, wrapping around the other man's neck.  
  
Soft lips touched his own neck, sending more shivers coursing through him and his eyes fell shut. Lips, teeth and tongue worked together to drive Harry insane, while the movement of their hips inflamed him. Soft groans and whimpers spilled from Harry's lips and the hand that was resting on his hip slid even further down, to his thigh.  
  
Harry pressed back against the body behind him, moaning as he felt the other's arousal pressing against him. "Want you..." he whispered.  
  
The hand slid slightly to the right, cupping him, massaging slowly. "Then have me," the voice whispered again, nipping at Harry's earlobe.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked, REALLY hoping that the voice didn't want to do it here on the sand. He didn't need to be washing sand out of odd places for the next week.  
  
His thoughts were cut off though, as warm lips descended on his own and he whimpered again, eagerly responding to the kiss. He stumbled as his new...lover pulled him out of the sand and towards the darkening ships and glittering pubs. The kiss deepened as the mystery man pulled him into a dark alley, pressing him against the hard, brick wall.  
  
Hands worked on the front of this beach shorts, tugging at the drawstring, pulling it free as a tongue slid into Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry moaned, sucking on the tongue, whimpering as it slid away from him a moment later. The whimpers soon turned into moans as the tongue found it's way to his left nipple, circling it slowly, a brush of lips and teeth soon following.  
  
Harry's head fell back against the wall as the mouth closed over the second nipple, his breath hissing out of him. The mouth created a path down his chest, tongue creating a hot, we trail that caused Harry's breathing to stop for a brief moment.  
  
His shorts were pushed down and that heat surrounded him. Harry's nails dug into the bricks behind him. "More," he whispered, wincing at how needy his voice sounded. It had been a while.  
  
There was a chuckle around him and Harry gasped, his hand threading through silken locks. The pace was hard, fast, and demanding. This wasn't the gentle touches and soft caresses Harry was used to. It was sex, in dark, dirty alley between two pubs. It was need and passion. It was the intoxicating sent of roses, drugging Harry as he gasped, struggling to bring in the oxygen he needed, fighting the urge to just collapse as sensations overwhelmed him.   
  
"I can't...stop..." Harry whispered, his hand buried deeper into the hair beneath his hand. "Please...don't...fuck...don't stop."  
  
The man below him ignored everything his head and continued on, intent on watching Harry scream. Glittering eyes rolled up slightly to look up Harry's body, watching as he lost control completely.

* * *

Draco blinked as he stumbled into the back rooms of the pub and stepped over bodies, nudging a few just to make sure they were still breathing. He yawned, a hand covering his mouth as he leaned against the door, taking in the main room, quickly counting customers before shrugging and heading back behind the bar to relieve Rajani.   
  
The brunette was leaning on the counter, flirting with a muscled young stud who was far too drunk to be able to sit upright. Draco had a sneaky suspicion that there was a bit of magic helping him stay sitting. "You flagged him, didn't you?" He asked out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Obviously," Raj said, rolling her eyes. She straightened up and raised an eyebrow at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Fun break?"  
  
"Always," he said with a touch of a smirk.   
  
She smiled and brushed her thumb over his lip. "You forgot to wipe your mouth," she said, sucking her thumb clean, raising an eyebrow before leaning in and kissing him deeply, stealing a taste of his...break for herself.   
  
Draco pulled away and looked at the list of current orders, starting in on the drinks. "You know, you could get one of your own."  
  
"Yes but it's more fun to share yours." she said, starting on another. "Besides, you know the rule, look but no touch for this girl."  
  
"You made that rule."  
  
"And it's served me well," Raj said, smiling softly. "No stress."  
  
"Only for you would being celibate equal no stress."  
  
Raj's hands paused over her work, a shadow over the past flickering through her eyes. "It's better this way, Dray." she said softly.  
  
Draco stopped in his cutting and pulled Raj close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Raj. You know me, my mouth works faster them my brain."  
  
She smiled and nudged him. "I'm used to it by now, we've been together ten years."  
  
He kissed the top of her head again before tugging gently on her ponytail, going back to his work.

* * *

Ginny looked up as the hotel room door opened. She stood and pointed her wand at the door, only lowering it when the wards broke to allow Harry in. She watched him for a long moment before giving a yell and jumping on him. "You got laid!"  
  
Harry laughed and wrapped her legs more around his waist, making sure he didn't drop her as he moved over to the beds. "In a way...kinda."  
  
"How do you kinda get laid...oh!"  
  
Harry laughed and dumped her backwards on a bed. "Trust me, it was not what I had planned...but it wasn't bad."  
  
"Who was it? Are you going to see him again? Was he hot? Spill!"  
  
Harry fell back on the bed, sighing contently. "I could possibly see him again...hell I could possibly walk right past him without even realizing it."  
  
Ginny looked at him, confused. "Harry...how much did you have to drink?"  
  
Harry raised a hand and attempted to count before shrugging. "It was dark, Gin. I don't know what he looks like. Or his name. Just...roses."  
  
"Roses."  
  
Harry nodded. "He smells like roses...and rum."  
  
"Well that's easy, we can just go all over the island sniffing everyone."  
  
Harry snorted at the mental image that gave him. "I'm not going around Jamaica, sniffing people. It was a one time thing. No apologies and no regrets remember. Our whole motto for this trip?"  
  
Ginny sighed, falling back on the bed. "Fine, but don't blame me if I get a bit starry eyed. You haven't dated since Justin, I get worried."  
  
"Well don't, I can handle being alone." He kissed her nose and stripped off his shirt. "Now I'm going to take a shower and pass out before you force me to go do something fun tomorrow...like shopping."  
  
Ginny wiggled her fingers at him, picking up his shirt. She frowned and raised it to her nose, inhaling deeply. Roses. Harry smelled of fresh cut roses, the thick, sickly sweet scent you found in a garden of them. And just underneath, the scent of rum, coconuts and tequila.   
  
She stood and went to throw the shirt in a hamper. A metallic flash caught her eye and she lifted the shirt again, pulling a strand of hair from it. Silver. The sort of colour one would get if one took a bar of the precious metal and spun it out into hair. A colour that flashed through memory, remaining there. She had seen flashes of this colour before, sunlight glinting off of it, blending in with emerald green cloaks and hiding blue-gray eyes.   
  
Only three people in the world had hair this colour...well, three people she knew of. One, she had seen just before she left when she went to design robes for the woman. One, was in Azkaban. And one was forever lost, death taking the owner one night. She had watched the casket slowly lowered into the earth, the thorns of a rose cutting into her fingers.  
  
"Harry...either you've screwed a Veela...or..." She shook her head. "No more rum punch for me," She said, tossing the shirt in the hamper. 


	3. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

Chapter Three: Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy 

Raj yawned, stretching her arms above her, trying not to wince as her back cracked audibly. She sat down on the vanity bench and stared at herself in the mirror, taking in the dark circles under her eyes, the wrinkles that had appeared over night. She put her head in her hands, sighing before running her fingers through her hair, griping it tightly, hoping the pain would erase the doubts and fear from her mind. It didn't work and she raised her head again, reaching for her wand, intoning the charms to rid herself of the wrinkles, circles and blemishes tonelessly.

Draco watched her go about a familiar routine before moving up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "You know you're beautiful." he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Only to you," she whispered, lowering her head.

He tilted her head up and kissed her lips softly. "NOT only to me. Now get dressed, we're going shopping today."

Raj sighed and grabbed a bottle of rose oil, heading for the bathroom, a tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

Ginny frowned as she stared at a strange, brown, spine covered fruit, trying to figure out not only how one ate it, but what it was...exactly. 

"Spiny." Harry said, poking at it, smirking. Ginny frowned and shook her head, setting it down.

"I don't know what half of this is," Ginny said, sighing.

"Just grab a few and we'll figure it out later...oh, Mangos!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed a few mangos, sticking her tongue out at Harry's back as he moved on to figure out the other foods offered. She was leaning over a bin, trying to grab a coconut when she over balanced and nearly fell head first into the nearly empty bin. Yipping, she struggled to right herself when an arm wrapped around her bare waist and pulled her back out.

Ginny blinked, letting out a breath. She pulled down her shirt and looked up at her rescuer. Long brown hair, held back from the woman's face with what looked disturbingly like an old Hogwarts tie, A green bikini top, and grey cotton shorts that politely covered a slight bulge. Dainty green sandals that laced up the woman's calves finished off the outfit. Ginny couldn't remember the last time someone looked so...ordinary but caused her pulse to speed up.

Raj handed the red-head in front of her a coconut, sizing her up. Petite, red hair, brown eyes, nicely toned body barley hidden in a short, tight, forest green top and black bike shorts. Raj smiled softly at the green sandals lacing their way up her legs. She absently wondered when the woman had been to Greece to get those when she noticed something above her head and the smile grew into a smirk.

Ginny's eyebrow went up as the woman smirked at her and then gasped as soft, _oh so bloody soft_, lips touched hers, slowly coaxing them into movement. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned in slightly to the kiss, a small groan escaping her as the taste of the brunette filled her senses. Coconuts and rum...and faintly, a peppermint taste.

Raj pulled away and tucked a strand of the woman's red hair behind her ear, waiting for her to come back to her senses. As the red-head struggled to think, let alone speak, Raj nodded her head towards the cross beam above the woman's head. "Mistletoe," she said, kissing the her cheek before heading off, soon lost by the crowd.

Ginny blinked up at the small bundle of leaves, her mind still foggy. She took a deep breath and nearly choked on it, whirling around, trying to find the woman as her mind identified the scent surrounding her.

"Roses," she whispered, staring at the crowd around her in shock.

* * *

"I'm serious, Harry!" Ginny said, pacing the room while her friend watched her, amused. 

"I'm sure you are, but it's not exactly conclusive proof, Gin. Who knows how many people on this island smell of roses. Besides, I thought we weren't going to go around, sniffing people!"

"It's rather hard not to when they've got their tongue shoved down your throat!" Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy a second of it. Admit it, you probably wanted to track her down to get her mobile number, not to ask if she blew me."

Ginny turned away from Harry, but he could see the edge of her cheek turning red.

"Perhaps instead of looking for my mystery lover, we track down yours. Although, I do have one up on you considering I actually got off with mine..."

Ginny flipped him off before turning back to him. "I still say they're one in the same."

"Sorry, Gin. Mine was ALL male."

* * *

"You KISSED HER?" 

"What? I grew up in our world, I know what happens if you ignore the mistletoe."

"You don't end up kissing complete strangers who could give you strange diseases?"

"Draco!"

"What, it's true. You never know what she could be carrying. You could have herpes, or a cold sore...she could have been wearing a poisoned lipstick and you only have four hours to live."

"Well then lucky me. I won't have to listen to your nonsense anymore. Really. One would think I was a complete slut the way you act." Raj said, viciously stabbing a banana in a way that made Draco scoot over, away from her. "I KISSED her, Dray. Unlike you who gives nameless men blow-jobs in the back alley. Perhaps for Yule I should get you a guest book so they can at least sign in after wards?"

"I can't help it if I'm so irresistible that men just HAVE to have me."

"You mean you can't help it that you're an irrepressible slut who needs a fix every half hour."

"But a sexy irrepressible slut."

"Fine, a sexy irrepressible slut." Raj conceded. "Speaking of which, can you please stop trying to get into the new wash-boy's pants? First of all he's illegal and second of all you make him so flustered he breaks glasses. We need those glasses."

Draco stuck out his tongue at her and wiggled it. Raj raised an eyebrow and stabbed the banana again. Draco quickly found something to do at the other side of the pub.

* * *

"So what's this place like, Harry?" Ginny asked from the shower. 

Harry paused, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Ish 'ery casew, an 'aid ack."

"Are we going there to search for Mr Hot Lips or for drinks? And hand me the loofa."

Harry spit and returned the brush to his mouth, grabbing the pink poof, squirting the peach body gel Ginny loved onto it. He turned to the open shower, ignoring Ginny's outstretched hand and rubbing the fluffy mesh over her back, causing the girl to moan.

Ginny laid her hands against the shower wall, arching her back, muscles tightening as the exfoliating bead things in the gel scrubbed at her skin while the mesh tickled her.

Harry bit on the bristles of his toothbrush to hold it in place as he wet his free hand, gathering foam in it before he rubbed it over the smooth skin of her back, kneading at the muscles as he washed her back.

Ginny moaned again, occasionally flexing her muscles, working out kinks, as Harry did the same with his oh so very talented fingers. This was definitely a perk to being a Quidditch player's friend. Fucking incredible massages. If Harry ever got injured playing he could have people queuing up around the block to get his hands on them.

After a few more minutes of near orgasm inducing massage, Harry dropped the mesh poof on Ginny's head and returned to the sink, spitting again before returning to his brushing. "I was hoping to go just for drinks," he said, rinsing out his brush and pausing to gargle with a mango flavored mouthwash Ginny had bought him that morning. "But if he happens to invite me into a dark alley again..."

Ginny stepped out of the shower, pressing her we body against Harry, smirking as he growled at her. "You'd think, Harry Potter, that _you _of all people would know better than to go into dark alleys with strange men."

"I like going into dark alleys with strange men. How else do you think I seduced Blaise Zabini? They don't come much stranger then him."

"Hmm, true." She wrapped a towel around her body and started pinning her red hair up, leaving a few stray strands to brush across her face and neck. "Peach or brown?" she asked holding up two tubes of lipstick.

"Peach." Harry said, grabbing her make up bag and rooting around in it before coming up with a strawberry flavored gloss, applying it.

"You should try some mascara again."

"We're not going clubbing, Gin. We're going to an island pub."

"Yes, but you looked good."

"Yes, but tonight I want to TASTE good," He kissed her and then licked her lips. "Mmm, fruity."

Ginny laughed, applying her lipstick, watching Harry as he changed his now damp Quidditch jersey and boxers for pressed black cotton shorts and a white button down shirt that she suspected didn't originally belong to him. She wondered if the suspicion might have had something to do with the fact that the buttons were actually tiny silver snakes.

* * *

Ginny smiled at Harry as he pulled out her chair. She sat down, looking over the pub with wide, interested yes, moving slightly to the music floating around them. Harry always did have a knack for finding the most interesting places. 

Harry took his seat across from her and started drumming two straws against the table, mouthing the words of the song. He smiled at Ginny who wrinkled her nose at him.

The pub was quite crowded and the pair was glad to get a table, but they wondered how long it would take for someone to find them in the press of bodies and were debating whether or not to wait it out, or send an envoy to the bar to get their drinks.

Raj whispered under her breath, enacting another check of the pub to see if anyone had entered since her last check, absently slicing strawberries and adding them to the blender while Draco did the bananas. Three tables lit up on her mental map and she cursed, reaching for the button on the blender, only to have Draco get it first, smirking at her. She cursed again and grabbed a tray and note pad, stomping on his foot as she weaved her way through the dancers, drinkers, tables and crowd, trying not to get lost, injured or talked into dancing.

"Hello, darlings, what can I get for yo..." She trailed off, blinking at Ginny.

Ginny for her part gaped at her drive-by kisser, at a loss for words. Harry looked between the two, wondering what was going on.

"H...how are your coconuts?" Raj asked weakly.


	4. Who Is the Blonde Stranger?

Chapter Four: Who is the Blonde Stranger?

Author's Note: I tried to put this right where the last chapter left off, but I just couldn't do it. So imagine whatever you want between there and here (takes place a few hours later).

* * *

Ginny smiled as Raj fed her a strawberry, delicately biting the fruit before looking at Harry. Harry offered her a weak smile, and then drained his once full glass. She shook her head and nudged him. "Come on, cheer up. We're behind the bar of a very popular club, flirting with the owner who is giving us free drinks. We're young, we're slightly drunk and we're going to get shagged tonight."

"YOU are flirting with the owner, and I'm not getting shagged anytime soon," Harry said, staring into his glass as if wondering where all the alcohol had gone.

"You could be if you actually did more then drink. There's about ten guys checking you out."

"They're not interesting."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Darling, I would do them, and I like breasts."

"Yes well that just proves that you're a very twisted girl," Raj said, sliding Harry another drink. "But perhaps..." She trailed off, her eyes spotting something across the pub.

Both Ginny and Harry turned to look but only saw more drunk and rowdy patrons. They turned to give Raj confused looks, only to watch her disappear into the crowd.

Harry shrugged and turned back to his fresh drink, sipping this one more slowly, savoring it.

* * *

Raj took Harry's hand and lead him to the middle of the dance floor before smiling and kissing his cheek. Blushing, Harry watched her as she headed back to the bar, her short skirt brushing over Ginny's arm as Ginny turned to watch Harry's embarrassment.

Harry nearly jumped as a hand slid across his hip, and he swallowed hard as breath tickled over his ear.

"Close your eyes," The voice whispered. Harry complied. He felt a wand press against his temple and the voice returned. "Trust me."

Harry nodded, knowing what was come. It was a popular spell in dark clubs where a nameless, faceless shag was all the rage. The darkness that enveloped him was thicker than before and he opened his eyes only to see an unchanged darkness. He was temporarily blind, left only to touch, taste and smell to get by. It was rather fun.

The music swelled around them, reaching an unbearable level before gliding down to a calmer volume; Harry could feel the vibrations in the floor, yet the sounds weren't as violent anymore.He licked his lips as the stranger's hips pressed against his arse, once more guiding his movements. This was...different then the time on the beach, though. This wasn't dancing. It was sex, violence, lust, desire, hate, fear, pain, pleasure...everything you could dream of. Everything you could imagine. Everything you could want wrapped in a primal beat.

Harry moaned softly, pressing back against his partner...lover? One of the man's hands was splayed across his stomach, the pinkie dipping into his waist band. The other hand was lifting Harry's arm behind the man's head, slowly running down the smooth, tender flesh of his arm. Lips and teeth were at Harry's throat, nipping, biting, sucking, drawing sounds from Harry that he forgot he could make; and all the while they moved.

They were inside each other, they were separate from everything, they were blown apart and re-assembled, yet they were all in their clothes, all in front of the hundred or so patrons of the small pub.

Harry wondered how long a song could last, how long HE could last. It already felt like eternity. Yet it kept going, kept thumping, or in Harry's case, pushing.

Harry was spun around, chest, hips and thighs pressing against another, his lips a hairs breath away from another pair. A thigh slipped between his legs, pressing up against Harry's arousal, causing him to gasp. He was bent backwards in a dip before slowly drawn up, the power of magick and lust building around him, pressing on him as he was pressed against that hard body again.

This was a tango, a rumba, a forbidden dance that was all and nothing Harry had ever done before. Seamus had given him dance lesson's years ago. Salsa lessons that lead to sweaty bodies and heavy breathing. Dance lessons that had turned into a wicked dance of naked flesh and Harry screaming. But this was nothing like that. This was...

"This is passion," the voice whispered. "This is pleasure, lust...and this is the end." He hissed and captured Harry's lips, kissing him hungrily as the final, frenzied beats of the song crashed together, climaxing, pulling at Harry's chest, tightening around him.

Harry jerked away as the silence reigned. He stumbled instinctively through the crowd, still sightless. He paused outside the area where he knew the restrooms to reside, tracing a wooden engraving with his finger before guessing on it's gender, pushing open the door. If he was wrong, the screaming would let him know.

Thankfully, though, he wasn't wrong. He leaned against the wall, the heel of his palms pressed against his eyelids before turning and splashing water onto his face. He raised his head to look into the mirror before remembering he couldn't see. He groaned and leaned his forehead against the cool glass, still breathing heavily. He listened to the silence of the room for several minutes before sliding a hand against this thigh, trying to wipe the seat off. He gave up on that, letting his hand simply rest on the thigh before cursing softly.

He failed the fight against his body and slipped the hand into his pants. He just held himself, not wanting to give in to a wank in a pub bathroom. He heard the door open and froze, caught in the middle of the room, his hand down his pants. The footsteps strode across the room, stopping just behind him. Harry cursed again before raising his head, trying not to look completely mortified. A palm slid down his arm, stopping at the buckle of Harry's pants before deftly un-doing it, sliding in to join Harry's hand wrapped around the hardened flesh, entwining it's fingers with Harry's. "May I?" An increasingly familiar voice whispered, and Harry bit his lip before nodding. As the two hands slid slowly across Harry's flesh he moaned softly, his head dropping back onto his lover's shoulder.

As Harry's breath caugh,t he could hear his partner's breathing growing increasingly erratic. He had to smile, turning to bite and suck on the smooth flesh of the neck next to him as their joined pace increased faster and faster, driving Harry quickly to the edge.

He gasped, thrusting up against their hands, biting his lip again, his head making small back and forth motions as he tried to hold away the explosion fast approaching.

But as with all things, everything comes in time, and Harry did so a moment later, his cry muffled by a pair of soft lips. The stranger's hands were moving soothingly up and down his forearms as Harry slowly came down from his high, blinking rapidly.

As his thoughts struggled to re-arrange themselves and his lungs tried to work again, lips brushed over his ear. "Wingardiam Leviosa," Memories suddenly crashed into Harry's brain.

A glass shattering on the floor of the Great Hall, stormy grey eyes turning to glare at him, fear, pain, nervousness. O.W.L.'s that had no results, _Mudblood _and _Half-Blood_. Sneering lips, nervous smiles, the rush of realization. A spy. Blood, holiday magick, an almost forgotten corridor. Warnings and heated passion. Rings and pleasure. Competition. Fear...but this time for another. Silver blonde hair. Red stains. Cold grey eyes that won't close. PAIN. Slow healing. A soft laugh. Echoes of whispers in a deserted house.

Harry spun around, light blinding him as his vision was returned, just in time to catch a glimpse of the door closing. "Draco?" he whispered, his voice breaking. He sunk trembling, to his knees as the memories continued to flood his inner eye, a whisper repeating throughout them.

_Draco Malfoy died at five p.m. Halloween Night.  
_


	5. Someone I Used to Love

Chapter Five: Someone I Used to Love

Raj yelped as she was shoved down on the bar, a wand pressed against her neck. Ginny gaped at her best friend, confused about why he was suddenly attacking her girlfriend. "H...Harry?"

Harry was breathing hard, glaring down at the pub owner before shaking his head and releasing her, pocketing his wand. "I'm leaving." He whispered and turned, heading for the door at a fast clip that was only a step down from a run.

Ginny looked after him helplessly, leaving only when Raj waved her away, holding her throat. Ginny ran after Harry, grabbing his arm, spinning him around to press him against the wall. "What the fuck is your problem, Potter?"

Harry wouldn't look up at her, his hands fisted in his hair as he tried to control his breathing, already hyperventilating. He gasped as a fist collided with his stomach and he jerked his head up, staring at the woman in front of him.

"Gin…"

"What. Is. Your. Problem? You ungrateful arse!"

"Draco." Harry said shortly, still out of breath.

Ginny froze, her mouth dropping open. "Harry…I thought…what?!" She reached out to touch his arm. "Why…"

Harry jerked his arm way from Ginny, glaring at her. "I saw him! He was right there. He's ALIVE!"

"Harry," Ginny said softly. "I thought you had moved past seeing him everywhere." She reached up, gripping his face tightly, forcing his eyes to look into hers. "He's dead, Harry. Draco died ten years ago. Your husband, died, ten years ago. He's not coming back. And you have to let him go."

"I can't," Harry whispered, tears streaming down his face. Ginny hugged him tightly, the pair nearly crushing each other as they clung to one another, tears flowing down both their cheeks. Their legs eventually gave way and they knelt on the ground, just holding on to the only lifelines they still had.

"I miss him too, Harry." Ginny whispered. "He was an obnoxious spoiled brat...but he made me laugh." She closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against the top of his head.

Harry nodded under her head. She was right...she always was right. Draco was gone. He wasn't coming back. And Harry didn't see him standing on the beach, moon shining on his silver-blond hair. That was just another hallucination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do to him, Draco?" Raj asked, slamming a glass down onto the bar, ignoring the crack that slid up the side.

Draco lifted his head from his hands long enough to drain his glass of whiskey and light a fresh cigarette before returning it.

"DRACONIS! You better fucking answer me, you pure-blooded prick!"

"I didn't do anything, Raj. Not this time at least.." Draco said, breathing out a stream of smoke, watching it with blood shot eyes.

Raj pulled on her hair for a second, the slight pain keeping her from beating on her best friend. "Explain."

"Ten years ago I was married."

"Yes, I know this. Some hot little lover boy that you refuse to talk about."

"Ten years ago, I was married. To one Harry J. Potter." Draco took another drag on the cigarette, not looking at Raj whose jaw dropped open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly picked at the label of his beer, dark sunglasses protecting his eyes from the harsh sun as he attempted to cure his hang over with alcohol. He watched as children ran by, laughing, floating Christmas baubles around them with their parent's wands.

A young boy with sun bleached blond hair caught his eye and he watched as the boy ran after what had to be his younger sister, teasing her, a smirk curling over his pink lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you," Ginny said, accepting the cup that Raj put in front of her, stirring sugar and cream absently into the dark liquid. "About Harry…"

"I went to Hogwarts with him," Raj interrupted, stirring her own coffee, staring at it as if it could replay those years for her. "With him, and you…and Draco Malfoy."

Ginny blinked, curling her legs under her. She remained silent, wondering what Raj was going to say. This was an unusual topic of conversation.

"I was a year before Harry and Draco. A Ravenclaw no one noticed. But I remember them. I'm sure everyone does. Draco Malfoy, heir of darkness and the Boy-Who-Lived. I watched them for six years. Watched their fights, their competition, their rivalry." Raj still didn't look up from her coffee, tears falling from her chin as she remembered events long since past.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched the boy for an hour, until the boy's mother started yelling at him and the sound of a scraping chair distracted him. He looked up as a blond sat across from him, leaning back in the chair slightly, watching him out of dark sunglasses.

"Excuse me, but I want to be alone." Harry said and the blond raised an eyebrow, still staring at him silently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For four years I watched them be children. And then I watched them become soldiers. I never wanted to see what they saw, never wanted to do what they did. I never wanted to be there, to see one of them die. Draco was a friend of the family. And Harry…Harry was something special. I didn't want to see war."

"But.." Ginny said and then went silent, thinking.

"I left, the day after Hogwarts ended for the year. I ran from what was going on in England. I found enough galleons in my vault to come here and open up the pub. The only condition…was I put Draco Malfoy's name on the deed along with mine. Three years later…I found something on my doorstep I thought I had left behind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, just leave." Harry said again, a bit more forceful, one hand sliding down to the wand on his hip. The blond still silently appraised him before setting the chair's legs completely on the ground, leaning closer. His lips brushed over Harry's softly, un demanding and sweet.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed against his will and the smell of roses that invaded his senses identified his kisser. His eyes fluttered open again and he smiled softly, pulling his lover in for another, deeper kiss before pulling away.

He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly felt the air rush out of the parted lips as the man silently removed his glasses, blinking cool grey eyes at him. "No.." he finally managed to gasp out, "You're dead."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny blinked and then started as Raj tossed a photograph onto the table next to Ginny's cup. She looked down at the photograph, staring at the grey eyes smiling up at her.

"I don't know what happened between him and Harry. I don't want to know. It was ten years ago. I just know the man I've been living with the past two days, isn't the man I love. Something inside him is broken, and has been since Harry and you showed up on this island. I can't fix him, Gin. Only your friend can do that."

"How…how can this be possible? Draco Malfoy's dead."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid I'm very much alive," Draco said softly, watching Harry, hoping his lover wasn't about to pass out, keel over or hit him.

"No…you're dead. I buried you myself."

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Belive what you want, Harry." He said, fumbling in his pockets for a cigarette. Finding his mangled pack he tried to find a lighter, only to find a flame in front of his nose. He looked up to Harry whose eyes were cold bits of emerald.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His father killed him."

"I don't know anything about that, I just know that for ten years I've been sharing my life with Draco Malfoy. The same Draco I've always known. I don't know what he was running from…but he's here, and very much alive."

"That fucking bastard," Ginny growled, her hands trembling with rage. Everything he put Harry through, everything he put her through…and the bastard had been here, alive and happy the whole fucking time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice low. He wouldn't look at Draco, too angry and hurt to even think of looking into the face he loved so much.

"You." Draco said simply, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Harry snorted. "Don't you think it's a bit late for that? I'm twenty-nine now. And you've been dead to me for ten years."

"But I'm not now?"

"Yes you are, you just don't know enough to stay in your fucking grave."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Ginny roared and Raj rolled her eyes, lighting up a cigarette. "No, I'm going to tear him to pieces and do a little jig on them."

"Ginerva!" Raj finally snapped, tired of this rant that Ginny had been on for about five minutes. "Whatever happened, happened ten years ago. Draco loved Harry, with everything he had. Even I can see that and I wasn't there! At least give him a chance to explain. He obviously wants to change things or he would have just run the moment he saw Harry."

Ginny sat down heavily, burring her head in her hands. "Why did he run?" she whispered softly, tears in her voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've spent your life being the number one on Voldemort's hit list. You've spent your life with death stalking you." Draco said to the silence. "I don't know how the hell you handled it." He took a deep drag on his cigarette, blowing out smoke rings, trying to get his thoughts in order. "They wanted me."

"They've wanted you since the moment you were born." Harry finally said, the growl getting more pronounced in his voice.

Draco shook his head. "Not as a Death Eater this time. They wanted me for what I was to you. Your lover, your husband. They wanted to use me to get to you…to break me in order to find you. I…I love you, Harry. You are everything to me."

"So you ran away like a little trampy coward to protect me? Bullshit, Malfoy. You ran away to save yourself. Because you're weak."

"Your point? Yes I was fucking scared of them, what they would do to me. I was scared of how much I loved you, how much I meant to you. I was scared of what you were doing to me. So I ran. I used my father to fake my death and ran with my tail between my legs. You would expect anything more from me?"

Harry finally looked up at Draco, torn between wanting to strangle the prat and straddle him until they both moaned. "What do you want, Draco?"

"I want my husband back."

"Well it's too fucking late now, isn't it?" He said before throwing money onto the table and standing. "Don't come near me again."

"Just try to keep me away, Potter." Draco said, his eyes narrowing. "You're mine, Harry. You always have been and you always will be. Nothing can change that. You're still MY. HUSBAND."

Harry pulled a chain over his head and threw something at Draco who hissed as the sharp metal and gems cut his flesh. "Not anymore." Harry said before walking away.

Draco leaned over and picked up the object, staring at Harry's wedding ring.


	6. Love Song

Chapter Six: Love Song From a Different Pint of View 

Draco stood outside the hotel room door, staring at the gold numbers for a long moment before knocking, softly at first, hesitantly, then pounding on the wooden door.

Harry opened it far enough to look at him before slamming it shut again. Draco glared and started pounding on it again, shaking the wooden door.

"Go away!" Harry yelled from the other side, pressing his back against the door.

"No, not until you talk with me!"

"I'm never speaking to you again, you traitor!"

"Harry, open this fucking door or I'm kicking it in!"

Harry laughed. "I'd like to see you try!"

Draco glared at the door and gripped the upper portion of the door frame, using it to help lift himself and kick the door repeatedly. "Let. Me. In. You. Bastard!"

"Go to hell, Malfoy!"

Ginny watched the scene, amused, a bag of groceries in her hand. Draco paused to glare at her. "Weasley."

"Idiot." she greeted back, smirking. "Why don't you just use magick?" Draco mumbled something under his breath. Ginny tilted her head, amused. "What was that?"

"I can't. My wand was snapped when I came over here. No way to trace me."

"Ah. Good." She flicked her wand and the door opened, but before Draco could enter she had moved past him and slammed the door in his face again.

"WEASLEY!"

She just smirked as she puttered about, putting away the groceries, ignoring Draco's yells and banging on the door.

* * *

"Why won't you just go out with me?"

"Drop dead."

"No. Lunch, just lunch!"

"No, damnit! When will you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Never. I'm not going to rest until you're back in my arms."

"Well that's not going to happen, Draco."

"Come on, Harry. It's just lunch. A simple, tiny little meal."

Harry screamed in frustration and turned, pointing his wand at Draco, only to find a wand pointed in is face. "I thought you snapped yours…"

"I did, doesn't mean I can't steal Raj's. Might not be as powerful or strong but it's just as effective."

Harry went to say something when he suddenly slumped to the ground, a rock dropping next to him. Draco smirked. "Of course, so's that." He handed Raj back her wand and picked up his husband, slinging the body over his shoulder. "Thanks, babe."

Raj shook her head, sliding her wand up her sleeve as she watched Draco cart off his prize. "Caveman." She returned to the pub, smiling at the redhead who was waiting for her wearing very little in the way of clothing.

* * *

Ginny walked around the room as Raj lay in bed, smoking a pipe, watching her. She examined everything, taking it all in, putting it together to form some…picture of her lover. She paused near a silver frame carrying a photo of a young blond boy and a dark haired man, both smiling. "Who is this?" 

"My son. And my ex-husband."

"Your…but…I thought you were…"

"A lesbian? I am. Girl's only, thanks."

"But…"

Raj laughed, standing and wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist, blowing out a stream of smoke away from her face. "Just because I'm sexually attracted to girls, doesn't mean I can't love a man. I married him for love, not sex."

"But…" Confused, Ginny jabbed at the picture, pointing at the smiling boy.

"David was conceived in the non traditional way. I've never actually slept with Eiri."

"Oh. Where are they now?"

"London…Morocco…California…somewhere. I can never remember. They send letters and I get to see David every summer. The rest of the time he's with his dad and his step dad."

"Why did you divorce…you ARE divorced, right?"

"We are. What can I say, he fell for the man of his dreams. I wasn't going to stand in is way so we divorced happily. He got custody of David because I couldn't picture myself raising a kid alone. I love the little munchkin to pieces but kids aren't really my thing."

"Oh," Ginny just stared at the picture, unsure what to say or think. This was a rather new experience for her. Not many of her girlfriends or boyfriends had kids.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a new facet of my life you didn't know before. It happens."

Ginny smiled and turned her head, kissing Raj's cheek before heading to take a shower. Raj watched her go before picking up the picture, running a finger down her son's cheek, sighing softly. She glanced at her ex-husband's face and smiled sadly. "I miss you, brat."

* * *

Harry glared at Draco, holding an ice pack to his head, watching as the blond moved around the bar, getting it set up for the night's rush. Draco practically danced around, setting up chairs, slicing fruit, checking bottles over and doing everything BUT look at the man he had knocked unconscious and carried into the bar. Now that he had Harry alone…he didn't know what to say. 

"Why would I even want you back?" Harry asked, breaking the silence with the cold question, still glaring, though his eyes twitched every so often in pain.

Draco sighed, his head lowering as he set down the knife he had been working with. "I honestly don't know, Harry. I did some really, REALLY stupid shit. I know this. But…" He looked up at Harry, sadness clear in his eyes. "I love you. I truly do. I know I ran away and that I left you and gave you up…but…I've never stopped loving you, never stopped thinking about you. You still mean everything to me."

"Then why couldn't you have just stayed, Draco? How am I supposed to belive you? Even if you had left…ten years, it's been ten FUCKING years! I died when you left. Everything about me died when I had to bury what I thought was you. Ten years…" Harry laughed bitterly. "You've returned ten years too late."


End file.
